"Day 1 and Stuart's Lie" Transcripts
Note that some transcripts are missing due to unsaved reciepts instead of audio* S = Stuart Pot, L = Lucy Desmond implied, C = Charlie Pearsons ''-In the parking lot, classes have ended and everyone is going home for the day. Lucy has come to meet Stu who drives her home but wants to say goodbye to Charlie first.'' C: How are you? L C: You're very welcome! L C: You really are kind, aren't you? Yeah, well... sorry we couldn't hang out, but... you'll see me again tomorrow, at lunch y'know? L C: I think you should too. Listen, tell him to take it easy, alright? I think he might be having a bad day today. asking about a hug C: -Ah- no- ah... uhm... ''-Stuart is watching them from across the parking lot-'' C: You know I'd love a hug from you any day, he's just watching us, y'know? *laughs sheepishly* L C: *laughs* Well, you're lucky, I don't give hugs to just anyone. L C: *laughs* Right then. See ya. ''-Lucy goes to Stuart and gets in his car to go home. Stu lights a cigarette before starting the car and backing out, clearly agitated.'' S: You wanna tell me what that was back there? L S: Don't do that. L S: Yes, I mean with Charlie. What was that? L S: Mm. Right. It's good to see that you were enjoying the minute I gave you. L S: Yeah I gave you a minute, because you asked for a minute, but you didn't ask for a minute to say goodbye to Charlie Pearsons. L S: Right, right. Well excuse me for being bothered when I just talked to you about staying away from him. L S: *imitating her* 'Yeah, yeah, Stu let me know that he just wanted to fuck me and that's the only reason he was being nice, but I'm gonna say goodbye to him anyways!' L S: Well it's time to start meeting some new friends, alright?! Preferrably not ones who wanna fuck you. L S: You're right. You're right. But it wouldn't be as bad as HIM hugging you! L S: No, I'm not, 'cos I know him. I know him. How long have you known him? Less than years. Okay. So who has better judgement here? L S: Relax, I'm joking, we're almost to your hourse. L S: Alright, then I was kidding. I wasn't telling the truth. I wasn't serious. ''-They pull up to Lucy's house, she gets out of the car.'' L S: You're welcome. Have a good night. .... *watches her get to her front door and calls out* I love you more than he does, you know that. ''-Later that night, Stuart comes to Lucy's house and sneaks into her bed in the middle of the night. He has sex with her while she sleeps and then ends up falling asleep beside her.'' Continue to Day 2 and The Parking Lot Incident Transcripts